Stay
by Nami Yamashita
Summary: "Why think separately of this life and the next when one was born from the last?" Neji x Reader Words from Dracula Untold.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto- sensei.**

 **This story half takes place in a Modern AU.**

* * *

 **STAY**

"Why think separately of this life and the next when one was born from the last?"

"Huh?"

"When two people are destined to be together forever then fate will lead them to each other"

"Do you believe that when it comes to love?"

"I do"

That was the first time that you ever heard Neji being so open with his feelings. Especially when it came to things about love. Neji was one person that never mentioned or showed such interest even when the person he loved sat very next to him.

"What made you say this all of a sudden?"

Another thing that Neji was known for was that he was a man of few words. So you became a little puzzled when he became so chit-chatty. He did look lost in his thoughts as he stared at the blue sky as you both sat under the pink of the sakura tree.

Neji wasn't a person for many words and even if you knew this you couldn't help but widen your eyes when he leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on your lips.

You sighed for the hundredth time and now for the hundred and first when you helped Neji put on his shinobi uniform. He was going to fight the Fourth Shinobi World War. To fight for his village and the safety of his friend: Uzumaki Naruto. To make sure that the world doesn't fall into the wrong hands. To make sure that the love of his life and their child she was carrying were safe.

"(y/n), those frown lines are going to be permanent on your face" he joked and Neji is a person that people NEVER saw laughing or joking. But you have seen sides that other people never knew existed. After all, he was your world and you were his. And to you both it's all that mattered. Even after dating for four years, seeing all the good and bad sides the love for each other never once faltered.

"That's my line"

Neji just gave a small smile.

"I wish I could go with you"

You could have. You were a top class Jounin after all.

Neji stepped closer to you and placed his palm slowly on your growing belly. "You know why you can't"

You placed your palm above his and he rested his forehead on yours. "I don't want you to go, Neji." _Please stay._

If you could honestly tell him you would tell him to stay. But you knew how much Neji valued honor and his duty as a shinobi and you would never ask him to go against something he valued greatly.

"I'll be back and you know it" _and then I'll be here to stay forever._

"I'll wait for you"

"Why think separately of this life and the next….."

"….when one was born from the last"

Neji placed a long, passionate kiss on your lips and he left. You watched his back as he ran with a bunch of leaf village shinobi until he disappeared from your line of sight.

There was only one person when Neji thought as he coughed up blood when he fell on Naruto's shouder. He saved them from the Ten-tails and as a result he had to sacrifice his own life.

"(Y/N)…." He whispered. "Naruto…..tell her… I…. am sorry….." and with those words his life finally left him. Naruto felt his heartbreak but he knew it was nothing compared to the feeling of what (y/n) was going to feel.

Hinata watched you as she tried to tell you the news as softly as she could. She watched as how your worried eyes widened. Shock and feelings she couldn't describe filled them along with tears. She watched as how your knees gave up and you dropped to the ground. She couldn't watch any longer and she hugged you as you broke down in her arms. You couldn't feel her warmth at all. All you could feel was the piercing coldness that suddenly engulfed your world and the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

You sat in front of Neji's grave. A sunflower placed there by Hinata's and Naruto's daughter. Your eyes were still sad. Bitter sweet memories filled your mind as you stared at your lover's grave. How you wished he was here.

"You should see, Arashi" you spoke. "He looks just like you, speaks like you, acts like you...He is a prodigy that took after his father...Hinata says he should be the next head of the family and she is not going to back down until he is" A little laughter bubbled at your throat. "Neji, you don't have to worry. He won't be tied down as a servant for the Hyuuga" That was always Neji's concern. Something he told you so many nights ever since you told him that you were carrying his child. He wanted his son to have the freedom he never had.

You placed a kiss on the tips of your fingers and pressed them on the stone of his grave. A tear ran down the side of your face.

You felt a warm hand on your shoulder and you knew who it was. "I miss him, Hinata….. I miss him so much"

"I know, nee-chan." She knew because she always found you sitting outside their house and watching the sky until Arashi came and called you. He was your ray of sunshine. He was a gift Neji left for you and now your son is your entire world.

"Where is Boruto?" You asked as you wiped away the tear.

"Arashi took him out for ice cream after he complained to see Naruto" Hinata replied. "Im glad that he has Arashi as a big brother"

You turned towards her and smiled.

 _Neji, I wish you have stayed._

"Ugh! This is why I don't like you dragging me to Goukons! I don't like weird guys trying to hit on me" you spoke on your cell phone as you walked up the stairs. You took out keys to your apartment from your pocket. It was still daylight. They city had woken up and people in suits and casuals were speeding to get to work.

"But it's no fun if you are not around" your friend on the other end spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Now quit bothering me. I have a painting to finish before my professor kills me" you unlocked the door to your apartment.

There was giggling at the other end. "Okay, let me know when you are done"

"Sure" and you clicked the phone shut. You were an art major that loved all things art and beauty. Until a few days back you were suffering from an artist until a dream one night inspired you to paint something beautiful and heart clenching. Along with the dream were words that you couldn't forget and sounded so familiar when you tested them on your tongue. For no absolute reason you spoke out loud and said, "Why think separately of this life and the next…."

"….when one was born from the last" a young man's voice finished it for you. You whipped around to see a young man almost your age. He had long dark hair that was let open, a small cloth tied on his head. The color of his eyes was so light that it reminded you of the beautiful pale petals of lavender.

You stared at his face. It was like you had seen him your entire life then he left for a while and had reappeared before your eyes. You felt a sense of de ja vu. He seemed like someone you knew and you were someone he knew. "I apologize" his voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop". A deep, soft and beautiful voice.

You looked at him properly. He wore a casual full sleeved white shirt and black pants. He stood in between a couple boxes. You figured he just moved in and was in the middle of unpacking and moving those boxes. A new neighbor. He must have overheard you when he came out.

"I didn't think you were eavesdropping." You smiled and it slowly turned into a grin. "Am (L/N) (F/N)"

"Hyuuga Neji….. Literature major" he observed the canvas you held tugged under your right hand. "Art major?"

"Yeah." You paused for a second before speaking again " Would you like to see my paintings?"

"Love to" his reply was quick and you offered him tea when he entered your apartment.

This time he was here to stay.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews pleaaaassseeee. *sparkly eyes***


End file.
